Cohabitation
by Wesker-Powaa
Summary: Il est tard, Yuka Hanasawa se trouve face à un démon et la Red Tail se retrouve bien vite en mauvaise posture... jusqu'à l'arrivée inattendue de Kanzaki.


**Cohabitation**

Le soir venait de tomber, chacun des membres des Red Tails s'en retournaient chez eux. Comme à son habitude, Yuka accompagnait Nene et Chiaki, restant quelques instants supplémentaires ensembles, discutant de l'avenir des Red Tails et de ces fameux démons qui s'en étaient attaqués à maintes reprises à leur groupe et au Touhoushinki. Ils avaient finalement découvert le pot-aux-roses, il n'y avait jamais eu d'Akumano Académie, ça avait simplement été une invention de Furuichi. Peut-être avait-il tenté de les protéger d'une quelconque manière ? Ou bien avait-il pensé que jamais ils ne croiraient à ces histoires de démons ? Pourtant, les élèves d'Ishiyama – bien qu'étant peu brillant pour la plupart – n'avaient pas peur de l'inconnu et ne baissaient pas la tête face à quiconque s'opposant à eux. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elles se séparèrent finalement. Il faisait déjà bien noir, la lune et les étoiles étaient avancées et Yuka marchait désormais seule dans les rues silencieuses de la ville.

Elle se souvint en cour de route avoir besoin de faire quelques courses, elle n'avait plus rien à boire chez elle. Elle soupira et se détourna de son chemin, se dirigeant vers la supérette la plus proche. Yuka frissonna, se maudissant de ne pas porter quelque chose de plus chaud qu'une jupe et qu'un tee-shirt court sous une mince veste de jean.

_Il est plutôt tard, les demoiselles ne devraient pas trainer dehors à cette heure, averti une voix masculine d'un ton doucereux.

Surprise, la rousse s'arma de sa dague et observa les environs dans une posture défensive.

_Qui est là ?

Un ricanement inquiétant lui parvint et un nuage sombre vint se former à quelques mètres devant elle.

_Un démon !_

En effet, un des serviteurs de Béhémoth faisait son apparition, arborant toujours cette tunique verte sous un long manteau sombre et stylisé, sa chevelure nuit lui tombait nonchalamment sur les épaules alors qu'il affichait un rictus amusé et cruel pourvu de dents pointues.

_C'est celui qui a battu Tojo-senpai…_

Les deux personnages s'observaient, l'un calmement l'autre de façon méfiante.

_T'es ce type de l'autre fois… Elle laissa un moment de silence, comme pensive puis s'exclama : Graphiste !

Blasé d'avance, le démon grogna.

_Graphel, stupide humaine, la corrigea-t-il avec un regard noir.

_'Pas besoin de nom, expliqua-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Tu t'es introduis sur le territoire d'Ishiyama, ne crois pas en sortir indemne !

Sans plus attendre, Yuka se dirigea vers lui au pas de course, tentant une attaque de front. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas des élèves d'une quelconque académie, ils savaient qu'il s'agissait de démons, mais ce qu'ils ignoraient était leur force incroyable, seul Oga Tatsumi, Aoi Kunieda et Furuichi Takayuki le savaient.

L'issue du combat fut donc simple : Graphel prit le dessus aisément sur la jeune femme, lui enlevant toute possibilité de répliquer. La détenant comme captive par ses tentacules d'ombre, il ricana. Il empoigna sa dague qu'il approcha de son ventre découvert. Bientôt, cette dernière entra en contact avec sa peau l'entaillant ensuite violemment dans une ligne épaisse et rougeâtre tandis qu'elle hurlait sous la vive douleur.

_T'es assez forte, en passant un contrat avec toi je devrais être capable de battre ce Oga, expliqua-t-il d'un air mauvais, dardant son regard au sien qui ne manquerait pas de sombrer d'ici peu.

_Oi…

Etonné de sentir une main tapoter son épaule, le démon se retourna et se prit une droite magistrale lui faisant lâcher prise. Il roula à terre sur plusieurs mètres, soulevant un nuage de poussière avant de finalement se relever et remarquer que sa proie avait disparue, tout comme celui qui venait de l'interrompre.

_Tch… K'so !

Portant la jeune femme dans ses bras, Kanzaki continua de courir, décidant de s'éloigner le plus possible de la supérette. Il avait été en train de faire son plein de Yoghourt et rentrait chez lui lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri de Yuka. En temps normal, face à son adversaire quel qu'il soit, il n'aurait pas fuit. Mais à cet instant, il le fallait. S'il avait combattu avec elle blessée à ses côtés, les choses auraient surement empirées…

_'Taku… Soupira-t-il en ralentissant une fois qu'il fut assez éloigné. Ce n'est pas beau à voir…

Il s'agissait d'un euphémisme, il en était conscient. La blessure était très inquiétante, une grande quantité de sang s'en découlait, il devait s'occuper de ça sans quoi elle mourrait… Pestant silencieusement contre les démons, il se dirigea chez lui et la déposa sur son futon, allant ensuite cherché du matériel pour tenter de soigner ça. Bien sûr, une bouteille de mercurochrome ne servirait pas vraiment… Et il était presque certain que l'alcool à 90° sur sa blessure à vif l'achèverait… Il s'empara finalement de bandelettes et de désinfectant et regagna sa chambre, faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour la sauver et de la façon la plus douce dont il pouvait. Heureusement, ils étaient en vacances alors pas de soucis avec le lycée à cause de cet incident.

Une journée passa sans qu'elle ne se réveille, squattant son futon, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'installer sur le canapé, changeant parfois ses bandages. Certes, il n'était pas médecin alors le travail n'était pas terrible mais il avait réussit à la maintenir en vie alors…

_Où sont les Red Tails quand on en a besoin ?_ Songea-t-il amèrement.

Forcément, avec une blessée comme elle chez lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir trop longtemps ni trop loin…

_Kanzaki… Senpai… ?

Surprit, il se tourna vers la blessée qui l'observait d'un air épuisé. Il la contempla, silencieux, hésitant sur ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Ils ne se fréquentaient que depuis peu alors cette situation lui semblait étrange dans la mesure où il l'avait emmené chez lui et plus précisément dans sa chambre.

_... Quoi ? Interrogea-t-il, lassé d'être le sujet de son observation.

_Kanzaki-senpai, qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? Demanda-t-elle finalement clignant des yeux, l'air curieux et stupide selon lui.

_T'es pas chez toi, idiote ! Railla-t-il en remarquant son sérieux. 'Taku, pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ? Je t'ai trouvé à la supérette avec ce démon, si je n'étais pas passé par là tu serais déjà morte.

Elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement puis observa la petite chambre, trainant son regard sur les paires de baskets, sur les déchets abandonnés et sur quelques vêtements dépassants des tiroirs.

_Oua, c'est crado, s'exclama-t-elle alors, faisant naitre une envie de meurtre chez le jeune homme.

_Si t'es pas contente t'as cas rentrer chez toi, mais je ne suis pas sur que tu sois en état de marcher. Alors plains-toi mais en silence.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'assit et gémit de douleur sous le geste.

_Fais gaffe idiote !

Approchant du futon, il la força à s'allonger de nouveau tandis qu'une tâche rouge commençait à se former sur les bandages de son ventre. Pestant bruyamment, il alla chercher de nouvelles bandelettes et se rassit auprès du futon.

_Itaiii… Qu'est-ce que… Comment je me suis fais ça ?

Kanzaki la jugea du regard un instant, ses pupilles brunes étaient braquées avec étonnement sur la plaie béante de son ventre.

_Tu ne te souviens pas ? Un démon t'as agressé hier soir devant la supérette. Il t'a fait une sacrée entaille… Devant son silence, il décida de continuer à s'expliquer. Cette plaie pu le démon à plein nez, à l'hôpital on nous aurait posé des questions et je me voyais mal leur dire qu'un simple braqueur avait fait ça… J'ai pas croisé de Red Tails je ne sais pas où elles sont passés alors je t'ai laissé là en attendant. T'as pioncé une journée complète flemmarde.

_Sugoi, souffla-t-elle visiblement impressionnée par son récit.

_Tch, Baka il n'y a rien d'impressionnant là-dedans.

_Senpai, vous vous êtes élancé sur ce démon pour me porter secours ?

Il soupira. Ne pouvait-elle pas se taire ? Et puis, elle semblait encore partie dans ses délires où il était imbattable et brave ou il ne savait quoi. Bien sûr, c'était flatteur mais à cet instant, il n'avait pas envi de rire. Alors qu'il approchait la main des bandes de son ventre, la jeune femme eut comme une révélation.

_Kanzaki-senpai, ça veut dire que… Commença-t-elle l'air complètement éberlué, marquant un temps d'arrêt de suspense avant de reprendre : c'est vous qui m'avez fait les bandages !

Il tiqua sur le ton accusateur. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Il n'avait fait que panser sa plaie… Pourtant, le doigt qu'elle pointait sur lui en ce moment lui apprenait qu'il devait certainement avoir fait quelque chose de travers.

_vous êtes un pervers, accusa-t-elle en tentant de s'éloigner puis de se recroqueviller en couvrant ses formes.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle gémit de nouveau sous la douleur.

_Espèce d'idiote, arrête de bouger !

S'élançant vers elle, il tenta de la remettre sur le futon, mais celle-ci ne cessait de gigoter en le traitant de voyeur.

_Rah, mais c'est fini oui ?! Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante petite idiote ! Si j'avais pu je ne t'aurais pas gardé ici ! T'aurais préféré que je te laisse crever sans remord ?

Bizarrement, elle s'arrêta de gigoter brusquement. Il se stoppa donc lui aussi, la regardant d'un air surprit.

_Oi ? Daijobu deska ?

_Kanzaki-senpai… Si vous m'avez sauvé c'est que vous m'apprécié dans le fond, éluda-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la nouvelle du siècle.

Sur le moment, il hésitait entre deux choix : se pendre ou la pendre… Néanmoins sa bonne conscience prit le dessus et décida de remettre ce choix à plus tard.

_C'est ça, c'est ça…

Il l'aida donc à se remettre sur le futon et, cette fois, elle ne s'opposa pas lorsqu'il voulu de nouveau toucher à ses bandes. Ôtant les bandes, il observa la blessure, silencieux. La plaie n'était décidément pas agréable au regard, ses bords étaient sombres, presque noir et il en irradiait une sorte de fumée noirâtre comme celle qui servait d'arme à ces démons. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus était le fait que sans être refermée, elle ne saignait que très peu et encore, c'était du aux mouvements brusques de la jeune femme…

_... Senpai ?

Il nota le ton calme et faible – peut-être angoissé – de la blessée. Il se contenta de soupirer en secouant la tête, ça ne disparaitrait pas avant un bon moment… Caressant de temps à autre la peau mate de la jeune femme sans réellement le vouloir, il enroula les bandes avec précaution et les noua enfin sans trop serrer.

_Ouais… Vraiment pas beau à voir, murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de se redresser. Oi, j'ai terminé de…

Elle s'était rendormie. Sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration, il l'observa quelques instants avant de s'en retourner sur son canapé. La voir dormir le changeait, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait voir tous les jours. Elle était plus calme ainsi et aussi plus mignonne ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser…

_'Taku…

Les jours passèrent, la blessure de la jeune femme ne guérissait que très lentement, commençant d'abord par se refermer, gardant sa couleur sombre. Son état s'était tout de même légèrement amélioré, squattant toujours son futon – ce qui ne semblait pas la déranger – elle venait parfois s'asseoir à ses côtés pour regarder la télé – ou plutôt se battre avec lui pour le choix de la chaine.

Kanzaki revint de la supérette, rangea ses produits dans les différents meubles puis gagna sa chambre où il trouva la rousse déjà installé devant la télé, portant uniquement un tee-shirt visiblement trop grand pour elle – tee-shirt qui lui paru alors terriblement familier.

_Oi ! Teme paa'ko ! C'est mon tee-shirt que tu portes ! Râla-t-il en la pointant du doigt, remarquant par la même occasion qu'elle avait laissé ses vêtements au milieu du passage.

Elle baissa les yeux un instant sur le haut qu'elle portait puis haussa les épaules.

_Il faut bien que je m'habille Kanzaki-senpai, mes vêtements sont tous tâchés de sang séché, se plaignit-elle.

Il râla encore quelques minutes puis se décida finalement à le lui laisser après qu'elle lui ait fait remarquer que se promener en sous-vêtements dans sa chambre ne serait pas terrible…

_J'ai croisé les Red Tails, dit-il alors en venant s'installer dans le canapé. Apparemment elles suivent un entrainement aux côtés de Kunieda. Je leur ai expliqué pour toi…

_Et… ?

Il se renfrogna, se souvenant de leur discussion.

_Elles ont demandées à ce que tu restes ici le temps que tu guérisses. Il ne faudrait pas que tes proches voient cette blessure.

_Tu m'étonne, souffla-t-elle seulement, les yeux baissés. S'ils la voyaient je ne pourrais plus faire parti des Red Tails, froussards comme ils sont…

_Hah ?

_... Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, Kanzaki-senpai ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, changeant de sujet sur le coup.

Dardant son regard sur elle encore un peu, il finit par hausser les épaules et à se diriger vers la cuisine d'un pas trainant, mains dans les poches. Même si ça ne l'enchantait pas, ça ne le dérangeait pas réellement non plus de cohabiter avec elle. Ca lui permettait un peu de compagnie puisque ses parents étaient partis en vacances sur l'autre continent. Et puis il leur arrivait parfois de passer de bons moments – même si ce n'était pas toujours le cas.

Il tira du réfrigérateur quelques sandwichs pré-emballés, quelques ingrédients à ajouter au cas où ainsi que quelques briquettes de yoghourt pour boisson – on ne se refait pas. Plaçant le tout sur un plateau, il retourna dans la chambre où Yuka l'accueillit en sautillant sur le canapé… Avant de se rendre compte que sa blessure refaisait des siennes.

_Itaii, fit-elle en retombant sur les fesses, plaquant ses mains sur son ventre en grimaçant.

_Bien fait, on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas sauter sur le canapé ?! Et encore moins celui des autres !

_Sumimasen, répliqua-t-elle de façon amusante malgré elle.

Kanzaki déposa leur plateau sur la table basse devant la télé seulement, au moment où il se dirigea à son tour vers le divan, son pied se prit dans les vêtements qui trainaient de la rousse et il tomba donc dessus, se raccrochant au bras du canapé afin de ne pas s'étaler de tout son long sur la blessée.

_... A l'avenir, ne laisse pas trainer tes fringues, grinça-t-il en baissant les yeux sur elle sans se formaliser de leur position.

Etrangement, celle-ci semblait avoir prit quelques rougeurs, ou était-ce la proximité soudaine qui l'étonnait ? Il n'en savait rien.

_Pff, maudite gamine, _pensa-t-il pour la énième fois de leur cohabitation.

Pas si gamine que cela tout de même et puis elle savait se battre aussi… Mais pourquoi semblait-elle soudain si gênée ? Ses rougeurs apparaissaient toujours plus tandis qu'elle gigotait sous lui, paupières closes. Elle semblait également de très mauvaise humeur… Il remarqua alors un détail : de sa main gauche, il se surélevait légèrement pour ne pas se retrouver étalé sur elle mais la main droite, elle, était posée sur autre chose de plus moelleux, de plus rond, de plus agréable au toucher…

Réalisant où sa main était placée en s'asseyant sur son bassin, il se mit à rougir lui aussi, ce qui servit de signal à la blessée qui commença alors à gigoter de plus belle.

_O-Oi, Commença-t-il, tentant de se maintenir en équilibre. Arrête on va tomb-

Trop tard, ils dégringolèrent cette fois tout les deux du canapé à la différence d'avant, c'était elle qui se trouvait sur lui, à cheval sur son estomac.

_Itaiii…

_'Taku… Se plaignit-il à son tour, blasé.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, tous deux las de leurs mésaventures communes. De toute façon, rien n'allait depuis qu'Oga Tatsumi avait son bébé bizarre, c'est à cet instant que les choses avaient commencées à se bouleverser, en commençant pas sa défaite contre le brun. Les évènements s'étaient ensuite vite enchainés, entrainant la défaite d'Himekawa, puis celle de Kunieda qui était tombée amoureuse d'Oga et enfin celle de Tojo et la destruction de leur école.

_Tu crois pas qu'on mériterait mieux ? Interrogea-t-il, le regard levé sur le plafond gris terne.

_Hah ? Fit-elle surprise, ne comprenant pas sa question, restant assise sur lui.

_Les démons, tout ça… Reprit-il sans la regarder. On se retrouve prit dans cette bataille à cause de cet imbécile d'Oga. Parfois j'aimerais revenir à l'époque du TKKH…

_Mais, Kanzaki-senpai, 'faut quand même avouer qu'on s'amuse bien depuis que vous vous êtes fais rétamé par Oga-kun.

Il laissa échapper de sa bouche un profond soupir exaspéré et las. Bon, c'était vrai mais elle n'était pas obligée de lui rappeler sa défaite ! Tout à coups, son ventre décida de couper court au silence en poussant une plainte bruyante qui fit rire la jeune femme.

_Bon, bouge tes grosses fesses de là, Paa'ko ! Railla-t-il en tentant de se relever malgré le poids sur lui.

_Eh ! Laissez mes fesses en dehors de ça senpai ! En plus elles sont très bien !

Il rit devant sa mine boudeuse. Décidément, c'était bien trop facile de la vexer et aussi trop amusant de la voir grimacer en rougissant. Néanmoins, son rire se stoppa lorsque celle-ci décida, pour le punir de son comportement, de ne pas s'enlever de sur lui, l'empêchant de cette manière de pouvoir gouter à ses sandwichs.

Elle n'a plus l'air autant d'une blessée, pensa-t-il avec regret alors que celle-ci, ne se préoccupant plus de lui, entamait un casse-croute et zappait les chaines de la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande.

_... Bouge, Paa'ko, j'ai faim…

_Chut, Ch'est l'heure de Gohan-kun, répondit-elle simplement, la bouche pleine, le regard rivé sur l'écran.

_Ok… _

Brusquement, il se redressa. Sous la surprise, Yuka bascula sur lui, s'écrasant contre son torse. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de les baisser sur elle.

_Oi… T'arrête de faire la débile ?

_'Pas fait exprès…

La distance qui les séparait était minime mais ils ne semblèrent pas le réaliser. Se trouvant toujours sur lui, les deux jeunes se trouvaient désormais face à face, leur visage se touchant presque.

_K-Kanzaki-senpai ? Interrogea la rousse, rougissante tandis que de ses mains, il soulevait lentement son tee-shirt pour caresser avec douceur la blessure cicatrisée, frôlant de temps à autre sa peau finement bronzée.

_...Presque cicatrisé, souffla-t-il en levant avec lenteur ses yeux sombres sur elle.

Il ne remarqua pas lequel des deux fit le premier pas mais à la seconde suivante ils s'embrassaient tous deux passionnément par terre, d'un baiser d'abord simple puis langoureux. Les mains du blond étaient enroulées autour de la taille de la rousse qui, elle, s'accrochait à son tee-shirt pour le rapprocher toujours plus. Pressée contre lui, il pouvait sentir l'odeur délicieuse de sa chair parfumée, et sa douce chevelure cuivrée venait lui chatouiller la nuque. Yuka fut la première à quitté ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle. Il ricana intérieurement, fier d'être plus tenace et profita donc de l'instant pour gouter à la peau si tendre de son cou, se délectant de l'agréable chaleur que dégageait la jeune femme contre lui.

_Ohayo, Kanzaki-kun, Ohayo Hanasawa-chan.

Sursautant, les interpellés se tournèrent de concert vers l'unique porte de la chambre pour y voir Natsume sirotant du Yoghourt.

_Teme, Natsume ! On n'entre pas chez les gens comme ça ! Cria le blond en se relevant, faisant tomber Yuka à terre au passage. Oups !

Il l'aida aussitôt à se relever.

_Ahah, gomenasai ! C'est juste que je m'inquiète de ne pas t'avoir vu les derniers jours, s'expliqua le nouveau venu arborant toujours son air décontracté. Mais je vois qu'en fait tout va bien…

_'Te fous pas de ma gueule, t'es pas du genre à t'inquiéter, fit remarquer Kanzaki, énervé d'avoir été coupé dans ses occupations.

_Les Red Tails m'ont expliqué ce qui est arrivé, elles m'ont d'ailleurs chargé de vous dire qu'Oga-kun à réglé son compte au démon de l'autre fois…

_Tch… Il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de s'amuser avec eux !

Natsume regarda les deux jeunes tour à tour, souriant avant d'annoncer :

_Bon, vu que tout va bien, j'vais vous laisser, Ja ne !

Sur ce, le lycéen s'esquiva par la fenêtre sans attendre davantage. Surement se doutait-il qu'il risquait de faire les frais de la fureur de Kanzaki… Haussant les épaules, Yuka s'étira et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé en réprimant avec grand peine un bâillement.

_Oi ! Reviens, Teme ! S'époumonait le lycéen à la fenêtre.

_Senpai… Commença la Red Tail en s'installant de tout son long sur le sofa.

_Hah ?

_... Je crois qu'il n'y a plus de sandwichs…

Il lui fallu quelques secondes le temps que l'information lui parvienne complètement. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que son estomac réclamait à manger, il avait dû se priver avec l'irruption de Natsume mais maintenant…

_... T'as tout avalé ?!

Elle ne répondit pas, baissant timidement les yeux sur ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts : le dernier casse-croute. Il le regarda, puis elle, puis rebaissa les yeux sur le morceau de pain garni qui semblait si délicieux entre ses doigts fins. Ils s'échangèrent les regards quelques instants, n'osant bouger puis tout se passa simultanément, elle se levant, commençant à courir le plus rapidement possible dans toute la demeure avec un Kanzaki Hajime affamé à ses trousses :

_Reviens-là voleuse de casse-croute à grosses fesses !

* * *

Alors ? :D

Une ch'tite Review pour me donner votre avis ? :3


End file.
